Brujerias o Deseos Reprimidos
by HWinchester8
Summary: una poderosa bruja le ensena a sam & dean de amor homosexual


Título: brujería o deseos reprimidos

Autor: HWinchester

Beta : Elghin Hall  
>Calificación: 18+<p>

Disclaimer: la serie supernatural pertenece a cw etc (las ganas mias tener esos machos en mis brazos)

Tema: Wincest  
>Estado: COMPLETE<p>

Estaban en un hotel en Salem la habitación era de lo más linda una cocinita, una mesita y las dos camas de los hermanos

Dean siempre pensaba antes muerto que dormir en la misma cama con otro hombre aunque este fuera mi hermano eso eran paterias no soportaba esas cosas. Como sea fueron a cazar a una bruja que se había salido de control empezó con magia blanca pero antes de que se dieran cuenta empezó a matar humanos para hacer rituales complejos y anticuados enfrentaron a la bruja.

Cuando estaba con las manos en la masa, quise decir, víctima la bruja se disponía a matarla tenía el atame (cuchillo utilizado por las brujas para robar poderes a otras brujas)en posición y todo cuando Dean entro todo brusco y varonil la bruja se sorprendió; bajo el arma en eso Sam entro ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la belleza de la bruja que era la misma representación de la lujuria.

Dean sintió algo en sus pantalones al ver los protuberantes senos de esta pero agito la cabeza no era tiempo para aquello pensó.

- Simples mortales que hacen aquí? no sabía que buscaban la muerte - la bruja le dijo, ninguno respondió nada solo se quedaron allí en aquel lugar oscuro era más bien un almacén abandonado.

La victima atada a una silla con un pentagrama dibujado en el piso con velas en cada punta de la estrella. Dean como animal salvaje le disparo a la bruja a la altura del estomago, la bruja hizo un movimiento con sus manos y congelo el tiempo se puso fuera del camino de la bala y descongelo el tiempo de sorprendido y confundido contemplo a la bruja.

- Has intentado matarme, mas yo no he hecho nada en contra. Escucha bien mis palabras Sam & Dean Winchester desde ahora y por 20 anos sufrirán de sus peores pesadillas sexuales y están se harán realidad - esta le dijo y ellos vieron como el pentagrama comenzó a iluminarse reflejando la luz hacia ellos. En ese momento apareció Castiel y le dijo todo mandón a la bruja te has metido con su mortal

- Insignificante bruja ahora sufrirás las consecuencias - Cass mágicamente ato a la bruja a una silla y saco una poción de su bolsillo y se la dio a la bruja esta empezó a revolcarse en la silla y le Salió por la boca un montón de luz gris que eran todos los poderes que había adquirido con los años.

Acto seguido Castiel le borro la memoria y la transporto a un lugar remoto para que comenzara una nueva vida mientras tantos nuestros héroes estaban perplejos ante tanta cosa vista y los hermano Winchesters comenzaban a preguntarse qué sería lo que la ex-bruja quiso decir. Mientras pensaban Cass se acerco hacia ellos y les dijo.

-Chicos deben irse ahora -

-Pero cass? - dijo Sam

-que de la maldición?-

-Que maldición - dijo cass sorprendido

-la que nos hecho la bruja - tenía miedo de mencionar la maldición que involucraba

la palabra sexo enfrente de un ángel.

Era que Sam era el recatado, hacia meses desde que salió de la universidad y que no tenía lo que su hermano hacia a menudo, sexo, inclusive muchas veces mientras hacía búsqueda en su laptop aparecían las páginas de Dean, aquellas porno con aquellas mujeres al descubierto.

A Sam realmente no le interesaba la pornografía pero al estar casto tanto tiempo, tenia erecciones bien duras, las cuales se negaba rotundamente a bajar y simplemente las ignoraba. Cass no supo contestarle.

- Bueno Sam - le dijo Cass -no soy bruja soy ángel y aunque no lo creas no lo sé todo vamos a dejarlo pasar si se empeora la situación me llaman y ya veremos - asi cass desapareció.

De vuelta al hotel Dean como siempre se baño primero, mientras estaba en la ducha pensó cual era su peor miedo y le vino a la mente... estar enamorado de otro hombre, desearlo, cogérselo y no solo eso. Su peor miedo era que le gustara, como sea termino de ducharse se vistió en el baño, cuando salió se encontró a Sam acostado en la cama despatarrado en bóxer y nada mas, Dean se paro en medio del cuarto ya que Sam estaba con el ipod puesto y bailando solo en la cama.

Dean pensó que se veía delicioso y se dijo así mismo "¡gay!" pero miro por curiosidad y en la entrepierna de Sam se podía ver la cabeza de su pene... Dean se relamió en eso la canción termino y Sam abrió los ojos para encontrar a su hermano mirándolo fijamente, se saco los audífonos y le dijo...

- que! -

- Te toca - el contesto todo mandón

- si por fin! sam dijo entrando al baño.

Se quito los bóxer y empezó a ducharse el agua le recorría la espalda se quedo pensativo y dijo para sí, "¿cual es mi peor miedo sexual?... uhmmm... ser penetrado y que me guste" pero pensó "Nahh! eso jamás va a pasar" comenzó a enjabonarse y cuando le toco lavar sus duras nalgas le puso mucho empeño, sin percatarse cerró los ojos y empezó a frotar su dedo duro sobre su ano, empezó a tener una sonrisa de placer y su dedo travieso busco el Camino hacia adentro del ano.

-Ahhhh... uhmmmm... - gimió Sam, poniendo la cara en la pared de la ducha empezó a hacerlo más de prisa mientras gemia.

- Mas! Duro... Ah! Ah! Ahí! Ah! - su miembro estaba tan duro que pensó iba a perder el control, en un momento abrió los ojos y se dijo "que estoy haciendo?" se saco el dedo y cerro la ducha se vistió y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Dean.  
>- Que haces ahí ?- le replico Sam y Dean dijo.<p>

- Ah... eh.. ah... nada pasaba por aquí, para buscar el... cargador del teléfono -

- Uhumm - dijo Sam lo que este no sabía, era que Dean había escuchado los gritos de placer de Sam y la puerta estaba entreabierta y Dean hechado un vistazo poniéndose como una roca.

CAPITULO 2

Los chicos se disponían a salir del hotel. Pagaron la cuenta y se montaron en el impala

- Dean?-

- Dime Sam que pasa?-

• Has sentido algo extraño desde la maldición de la bruja?-

- no y tu - le dijo con voz de seguridad aunque para sus adentros dijo "simplemente me pongo duro pensando en ti y tu?"

-Nahh todo normal tal vez no era una bruja poderosa después de todo- afirmo nervioso Sam que horas antes estuvo a punto de tener el orgasmo mas gay de su vida, con su dedo en el culo.

solo el pensamiento lo puso duro de nuevo pensó como deshacer la erección y en su cabeza veía como Dean se lo cogía fuertemente se sacudió la cabeza por los pensamientos impuros y subió el volumen del pensó "y a este que mosca le pico?, el subiendo el radio cuando pelea y hace puchero para que lo baje" pero pensó darlo por loco.

Llegaron al nuevo hotel

-buenas tardes como le ayudamos-

-quisiera un cuarto por favor, con 2 camas - replico Dean

-un momento por favor - dijo la cajera

-hay un problema señor-

-si?- replico Dean mirando a Sam

Sam pensó en ese momento "por favor que queden camas dobles con lo curioso que anda mi culo en estos días no soportare estar en la misma cama con este semental!, digo Dean" se sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

- Bueno nos queda una habitación con 2 camas -dijo la cajera, Sam respiro más tranquilo

- Pero..- dijo la cajera- es la love suite...-

- Como? - dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

- Si!, verán les dijo la cajera es el cuarto para los que están de luna de miel... usted saben - dijo ella guiñando el ojo

- Somos hermanos- replico Dean - pero tenemos negocios que hacer aquí y es el hotel más cercano, la tomamos -

- Ok - dijo la cajera - aquí está la llave disfruten su estadía -

- Gracias! - ambos replicaron

Subieron hasta el cuarto pensaron que puede tener de diferente la love suite, cuando abrieron la puerta lo descubrieron... paredes de rojo, camas con almohada en forma de corazón, en fin todo para que una pareja recién casada disfrutara. Sam entro primero y dijo

-viste que linda decoración dean

- podrías ser mas maricon?, no contestes! - a lo cual Dean respondió alzando la mano

-Idiota, estúpido-ridículo - dijo Sam

-no te puedo decir nada sin que suene gay?-

-Como sea -dijo Dean soltó el bulto - me voy a duchar voy a un bar me acompañas?-

-no estoy cansado me quedare.  
>-Como digas - replico Dean<p>

Dean entro y se ducho mientras Sam estaba preparando un poco de café.  
>Estaba vulgarmente en cuatro patas, solo con una camiseta y bóxer apretados, marcándose esas nalgas y su orificio del medio conectando el cargador de la laptop.<p>

Salió Dean en toalla del baño pero Sam no lo sintió, Dean se quedo bobo viendo esas enormes nalgas tuvo una erección instantánea, tan sólido que podía romper la misma toalla. Dean avergonzado regreso al baño y tiro la puerta. Sam lo escucho y se puso derecho de nuevo.

-Dean ¡!

-Si - dijo Dean

-Estas bien?-

-Nunca estuve mejor-

-Ok...-

Dean respiro profundo pero no se le bajaba, al contrario la sentía más caliente. se imaginaba en aquel momento acercándose a Sam bajándole los bóxer y cogiéndolo a mil millas por hora... de momento recordó que hace tiempo vio "The 40 years old virgin" y alguien le recomendó en la película que para bajar las erecciones prendiera un fósforo, lo apagara y se lo pegara en la mano. Dean digo eso es lo que tengo que hacer abrió el botiquín del baño que estaba lleno de jabones exóticos y una variedad de condones y fósforos, si eso es dijo el bajito, lo prendió lo apago y se lo pego

-Puneta!- Grito

-Dean? que haces?- Pregunto sam gritando desde la habitación

-carajo- dijo susurando Dean -y ahora que?- y pensó "nada Sam es que tengo una erección por tu culpa!" pero lo que le dijo fue

-se me cayo la crema para afeitar entrometido-

-Ok- Dean salió del baño como si no hubiera pasado nada y como si tampoco hubiera visto aquel escenario que lo provoco.

-Sammy me voy- le dijo  
>-Ten cuidado - replico sam<p>

-Si mama-

-Muérete pendejo de mierda- dijo sam

Dean sailor y cerro la puerta, Sam se quedo en aquel cuarto de perdición y placer al menor" le gustaba examinar exhaustivamente los cuarto las gabetas etc. Se levanto y empezó por la cocina donde encontró chocolates en forma de corazones , luego fue a las gavetas donde encontró mucho tipos de consoladores) que casualmente se encontraban en la cama que el iba a usar.

-Por favor...- dijo Sam poniendo los ojos blancos cerrando la gabeta cuando verifico en la de su hermano encontró muchos condones. "Bueno" dijo Sam "esto nos pasa por estar en este tipo de habitaciones" Sam entro al baño para tomarse una ducha.

Sam siempre había tenido la curiosidad de saber porque las mujeres gritaban tanto cuando se metían un vibrador por la vagina pero como nunca le encontró ninguno a Jess no se atrevía a preguntar.

Antes de ducharse vio un mueble pequeño en el baño, cuando lo abrió se encontró un vibrador azul claro que decía a lo largo "wáter proof" y el logo de "wáter proof" tenía como unas puntitas. Sam lo puso encima del inodoro y como nerd y curioso, al fin encontró las instrucciones allí mismo pero lo único que decían era "wáter proof logo for extra pleasure can be used under wáter required batteries" Sam pensó "dios mío si me llega a coger Dean viendo esto me mata" puso las instrucciones donde estaban y se entro en la ducha sin saber Como el Dildo lo acompaño ya que lo tenía en la mano a lo cual él lo miro raro y lo puso en una esquina del baño.

Sam comenzó a ducharse pensando que hace tiempo no jugaba con el mismo pero siguió en jabonándose hasta que llego a las problemáticas nalgas, dijo "mejor lo hago rápido antes de que pase lo de la otra vez..." pero al pasarse el jabón tan rápido unas de las puntas del jabón se desprendió tapando el boquetito de Sam el rápidamente se lo saco pero igual de rápido se puso duro y empezó el dedo travieso a obrar Como si tuviera vida propia y el no lo pudiera controlar, esta vez entro más rápido que la primera.

Sam sabiendo que estaba solo comenzó a gritar mientras el dedo lo castigaba placenteramente

-si.. si.. asi.. mas adentro…,a hhh ahhh ah que rico …. Dios! porque me gusta esto tanto? sii! siiiiii!- de momento abrió los ojos los cuales estaban desorbitados por el placer y la erección dura y caliente que tenia.

Lo primero que vio fue el vibrador, ni lo pensó se saco el dedo y lo tomo. Sam no se percato la primera vez pero el Dildo tenia un ventosa en la base,  
>Sam como si fuera un experto lo pego a la pared y comenzó a introducírselo, cuando de momento hizo<p>

-ahhh! punetah... si! Asi! que rico!- empezó a visualizar como si fuera Dean el que lo penetrara y como arte de magia el consolador comenzó a vibrar lento y Sam se revolcaba de placer en la ducha. luego el mismo consolador vibro más fuerte y Sam gritaba tan orgásmicamente...

-ahh! ahhh! ahhh...! mass! MASS! profundo... sii! Asi! que rico!- mientras el agua fría le bajaba por la espalda y él se metía más adentro el consolador y no se percato que lo tenia completamente adentro.

Mientras esto pasaba Dean había decidió regresar, cuando se acerca a la puerta y la abre escucha unos

-ahh! ahh! sii! Mass! Dean! mass! dame duro! pero damela toda Dean!-Dean camino silencioso al baño ya que parecía una mujer la que gritaba así, Sam olvido cerrar la puerta mientras hacia su pequeña escena cuando Dean vio a su hermano dándose duro con la pared, sin saber que tenia un consolador hasta adentro... solo con oír los gemidos de Sam se puso duro sin que Sam se percatara que el estaba allí. Se quito la ropa cuando estaba desnudo con mini Dean a 100% le paso la mano a Sam por la espalda hasta tocarle el trasero caliente.

-Dean yo.. no… - Sam se asusto, mientras su culo dejo al consolador en paz retirándose lento de los fríos azulejos.

-Shhh shhh shh .. -dijo dean -permíteme yo te ayudo - saco el consolador de la pared y lo tiro lejos comenzó a besar a Sam, acariciarle los pezones, los abdominales, hasta llegar al erecto pene de Sam que aun estaba sin tocar Sam gimió

-Uhhmmm... ahh!-

-Vez te dije yo se lo que te gusta -dijo dean suavemente comenzó a masturbarlo. Mientras su dura erección se topaba con la entrada de Sam.

-Te quiero adentro Dean-

-Estas….-

-Un siii casi orgamisco -salio de sam lo cual no hizo dudar a Dean. Este entro dentro de su hermano primero suave... "pensó debe ser su primera vez".

-Mas duro Dean! mas duro!-Dean comenzó a penetrar mas fuerte mientras masturbaba a Sam

-Deannnn! Si! Si! Si! Siiii! Siiii! mas fuerte! -gritaba Sam. Las respiraciones de Sam se hicieron mas fuertes

-sisi! Dean mas duro!…. Mas! uhhmmm! Siiii! ahhh! dame justo ahí! ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!-Dean había tocado la próstata de Sam haciéndolo revolcarse de placer de momento se sintió un

-ahhhh! ahh! ahhhhhhhh! que rico...! - dijo Sam mientras Dean se corría al mismo tiempo que su hermano, luego Dean saco su semi erecto miembro de Sam

Ambos se miraron fatigados. Se besaron apasionadamente y salieron de la ducha, Cuando ya estaban vestido apareció cass y les dijo bien hay que revertir la maldición.

-por que -dijo dean como si la quisiera para toda la vida

-Por que -dijo Castiel -puede causar un sin numero de efectos secundarios como

incesto- Dean & Sam se miraron, Castiel comenzó a decir un conjuro...

-Poderes de las brujas levantarse, viajen atravez del tiempo y del espacio...  
>Sin ser visto por ningún mortal...<br>Escuchen mi reclamo es puro y sincero traigan me...  
>A Pamela Barnes en su forma humano durante...<br>Las próximas 24 hrs...-

De pronto una luz blanca se reflejo en la habitación era la perfecta pamela vistiendo una blusa blanca con unos jeans y unos tacones, con su pelo suelto destilaba una paz increíble de momento la luz desapareció y dejando a pamela en la escena.

-Pamela! -Gritaron Dean & Sam

-Chicos siempre un placer verlos -dijo Pam

-en especial a ti Sam -le dijo al oído

-sabes que me muero por ese culo mojado tuyo- acoto sonriente

-Pamela! -dijo Castiel

-Perdón -replico ella

-Te he llamado porque los chicos fueron víctimas de un hechizo y necesito que lo reviertas-

-Víctimas dices?- replico Pam no lo parece

-Pamela! Esto es peligroso -grito cass- pueden llegar a cometer incesto!-  
>-Te imaginas cass?- dijo Pam- estos dos espécimenes que están tan comibles cogiéndose uno al otro?- la insinuación retumbo en el cuarto<p>

-Errr -replico cass mientras sentía algo que se movía con vida propia en sus pantalones.

Dean se dio cuenta del camping de cass y se relamió.

-Invierte el hechizo! - dijo cass todo mandón y se fue

CAP 3

- Bueno chicos cuentenme con detalles que fue lo que les hizo la bruja esa - dijo Pam

- Bueno ...- dijo el menor - nos maldijo por 20 años - mientras miraba a Dean

-Y exactamente en que consiste la maldición - dijo Pam

- En que íbamos a tener muy mala suerte - dijo Dean sin dejar que Sam dijera la verdad

- Dean cariño mi rico y varonil Dean... dime por que crees que tu pequeño angel guardián me invoco de entre los muertos -

- No tengo idea...-

- Dejame refrescarte la memoria - dijo la bruja mientras taconeaba su camino hacia el.

- Yo fui y seré unas de las brujas mas poderosas que rodearon la tierra … - no me puedes engañar - dijo susurrando al oído de Dean lo cual le causa un escalofrío al mayor

- Chicos lo se - dijo ella. Los hermanos se miraron con cara de susto y replicaron a la vez

- Sabes que?-

- Que se desean - grito Pam -

- Esa bruja les hizo una maldición sexual. Pero no se preocupen no hay nada que su vieja amiga no pueda revertir... bueno excepto la muerte dijo riendo ella

- Aunque me pone a mil pensar en ustedes dos cogiendo como animales en celo pero me llamaron para eso... Y si tu angel maricón se entera, es capaz de mandarme al infierno - dijo mirando a Dean

- Ángel maricón? - dijo Dean con mirada lujuriosa

- No sabían -menciono como por accidente curvando la comisura de sus labios con malicia

- Que? - Dijeron ambos hermanos

- Cuando Castiel bajo por primera vez a la tierra, empezó a tener deseos alternativos diría yo - río Pam

- Alternativos - volvió a preguntar Dean

- ¡LE GUSTA POR EL CULO! - Grito Pam llenando la habitación

- Y hay rumores que se gusta de un cierto cazador humano que tiene a cargo...- dijo burlona mirando a Dean con insistencia.

- En serio... uhmm, interesante - dijo Dean

- En fin chicos lo suyo es pan comido... necesitan sangre de dragón; lo cual es pan comido y por supuesto lo otro que es un poco complicado... sangre de la bruja que realizo el conjuro y ya. De vuelta a la normalidad, Llamen a Castiel y le piden la sangre de la bruja cuando la tengan me llaman por el momento me voy..- una luz azulina rodeo a Pam y desapareció

Al otro día cuando los ánimos eran mas calmados los hermanos se encontraban desayunando en un bar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si horas antes Dean no le hubiera provocado el mayor orgasmo de su vida.

Terminaron de comer y de vuelta al hotel Dean dijo

- Me voy a duchar me acompañas

- Como? - dijo Sam

- No quieres sentir mi cuerpo junto al tuyo una vez mas - insinuó Dean con voz sensual mientras se quitaba la camisa.

- Por favor! Dean, no molestes voy al Laundry de enfrente tengo cosas que lavar

- Gallina - le dijo dean

- Maricón - le dijo Sam mientras se iba

Sam se sentía listo para un poco mas de acción con su hermano pero las palabras de cass le retumbaban ''eso es insesto'' y aunque disfruto de aquel orgásmico encuentro el entendía que todo era por el hechizo que eso no debería ser asi después de todo el era el que terminaría con el corazón roto

Lo cierto fue que al imaginarse dean cogiendo el culo apretado de su hermano lo dejo a mil pero se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua le bajara dulcemente por la espalda

Empezó a pasar su mano por su mojado pecho, ardiendo de placer... quería ser tocado, correspondido cuando recordó cierto comentario que le había hecho Pam.

- Claro - dijo chasqueando los dedos.  
>- Ohh... Castiel...! - dijo Dean.<p>

- Si ¿? - dijo en angel apareciendo en la escena mientras Dean estaba desnudo con su miraba lujuriosa.

- Castiel! hombre que bueno que estas aquí - dijo Dean mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente mojando completamente a el angel.

- Que quieres - dijo Castiel mirando arriba, ignorando completamente la entrepierna de Dean.

- Es que necesitamos un poco de sangre de la bruja para romper el hechizo - dijo el rubio mientras el agua de la ducha los mojaba a los dos.

- Eso es todo? - dijo Cass

- Y no podías esperar a estar vestido para decírmelo - su mirada azul intentando ser rigida forzandose mirarle a los ojos.

-Bueno... somos hombres y yo no te debo provocar nada o si Castiel - dijo Dean poniendo voz sensual

- Ehmm ... yoo.. no, dean - dijo Castiel cuando el rubio sintió algo caliente gritando por salir entre las piernas del plumifero lo cual ambos mirarom a ver que era cuando vio algo apuntando a hacia el.

- Ohhh... pero mira nada mas - dijo Dean mirando la dura erección de cass

- Que pasa, que es eso - dijo inocente Cass

- La muestra de que yo te gusto realmente - dijo Dean mordiendo el cuello de Cass

- Ummm... Dean quien te dijo eso - suspiraba, cass sin saber que era lo que sentía

- Esto me lo dijo Cass jr. - informo Dean mientras agarraba el duro miembro de Castiel.

- Mmmmm... que haces - gimió cass entre abriendo los labios

-Llevándote a las estrellas...- dedicandole una lamida.

Acto seguido Dean desnudo por completo al angel, dejando su virginal piel expuesta, le lamia todo el cuerpo, le mordía las tetillas haciendo a cass gemir...

- Si, si, Dean asi no pares... te lo ruego...- jadeo

Castiel no podia explicar lo que estaba haciendo, muchas veces observo a dean haciendo esto y siempre se exito pero estar entre su brasos era lo mas delicioso que jamas experimento, sentia un ardor en la espalda baja que le obligo a sacar culo. Sintiendo como dean refregaba su cuerpo contra su espalda

- Me arde Dean ¡! -Gimió en angel

- Que cosa susurro - el cazador

- El trasero... me arde mucho... - Dean que me esta pasando

- Yo me encargo de eso - dijo y con unos de sus dedos comenzó a frotar la entrada del angel

- Aquí cass te arde -

- Si ahí Dean me arde -

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - Cass le dijo mientras Dean hacia mas presión sobre el ano del angel. Dean se arrodillo detras de el, le separo las nalgas al angel y comenzó a dar embestidas con la lengua.

- Sii! Siii! que rico es eso!... no pares Dean ahhhh! Dean! siiiiiiiiii! - decía cass

luego Dean metió un dedo dentro del angel, al cual el respondió gimiendo como una adolescente. El cazador pensó que estaba haciendo sufrir mucho al pobre Castiel ya que tenia una erección importante y Dean no se la había tocado y el pobre Cass no sabia que hacer con el, quizás ni sabia lo que era masturbacion

Dean se levanto y empezó a dar Puntazos con su verga en la entrada de cass

-Si! Si! Si! entra como lo hiciste recién! entra! Dean por favor!-  
>Dean no se hizo de rogar entro su polla despacio mientras cass gemía de placer, el rubio le puso la mano en el pecho y bajando hasta su polla hinchada por la falta de atención, la agarro comenzando a embestirla de arriba y abajo mientras lo penetraba rápidamente.<p>

- Siii! ahh! ahhh! Deahh.. ahh! sii! siiii! es mucho mejor de los que imagine-  
>la respiración de cass empezó a ser mas fuerte y jadeaba rotundamente.<p>

- Siento... una... presión Dean! ahh! ahhh! voy a explotar!-

- Dejate ir -le gruño el cazador

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! - grito cass mientras se venia al mismo tiempo que provoco que Dean se corriera con mas fuerza que nunca. se quedaron abrazados debajo de la ducha dándose un beso muy romantic

Capitulo 4 SEASON FINALE

Después de el importante y romántico momento entre Dean y Castiel…

Castiel se dedico unos segundos a respirar, en lo que lograba regresar en si, acaba de tener su primera experiencia sexual y estaba sin aliento sentir el calor de dean contra su cuerpo y pensar en lo que había pasado lo hacia tan feliz como una quinceañera ahora sabia por que los humanos disfrutaban tanto del sexo, era la mejor cosa del mundo y estaba prohibida para los ángeles,

Castiel recordó eso de la nada, e inmediatamente se vistió; diciéndole a Dean, muy brevemente, "Te consigo la sangre", con eso se marcho.

Castiel se dirigió a otra cuidad, algo lejana, donde había transportado a la joven en el momento de ira que sintió cuando la bruja le ataco a su Dean, como le encantaba usar esa frase "Su" Dean, aunque seguro que si Dean lo escuchaba le daría un gancho directo a la cara.

La vio allí, vagando por las calles como alma en pena, aquella mujer que en algun momento fue una poderosa bruja, ahora no sabia ni preparar ni una taza de café.

Castiel se le acerco sigilosamente por la espalda preparado con un cuchillo en las manos para poder obtener la sangre que daría paso a terminal la maldición que ella había ocasionado, pero que había sido una bendición para cass por muchas razones y ahora que pensaba en eso su entrada... ardia como el infierno, deben ser los efectos secundarios de mi encuentro con dean pensó cass. En fin se acerco mas y algo en un momento lo freno, se quedo contemplando la espalda de aquella deambulante ex bruja y desapareció.

- Idiota idiota idiota eso es lo que soy dijo en angel en aquel lugar solitario.

- Como no he podido conseguir la sangre que le voy a decir a Dean… ¡Dios Deaaaan! ¡Diossss pensar en el me da escalofrió! Quiero que me repita eso… - pensó el ángel en voz alta

- Pero no … eso esta prohibido. pero que rico es... si así con Dean... no me quiero imaginar a Sa… ¡no! ¡Castiel! compórtate no eres ninguna puta concéntrate!...- respiro profundo.

En fin, Cass se quedo pensativo y de momento le llego…

- Y… si…no hago nada y si… no consigo la sangre... nahh - Pam puede darse cuenta… - siguió hablando el ángel, solo, como si tuviera una conversación con alguien.

De momento, Cass escucho un extraño sonido, beeeehhh…

- Mmm?...Una oveja… hmm… - dijo Cass mirando a de un lado para otro.

- ¡Eso es! Tomare un poco de la sangre de este animal y se la daré a los chicos, y así Dean, ¡Mi Dean! Podrá foll… Digo, podremos estar mas unidos…- carraspeo intentando convencerse a si mismo.

Castiel regreso a la habitación donde se hospedaban los chicos dándole un mega susto a Dean como siempre.

- ¡POR UN DEMONIO CASTIEL NO SABES TOCAR!- grito exasperado.

- Yo toque - dijo cass.

- No se que fue lo que tocaste por que no te escuche... como sea; que quieres estoy ocupado - replico Dean.

- Recuerdas cierta sangre que me pediste para que dejes de ser maricón – aclaro sacando de su gabardina la botellita con el espeso liquido.

- NO SOY MARICON ANGEL ESTUPIDO! ….y además eso es por el hechizo - dijo Dean mirando a otro lado.

- Eso no me pareció cuando me dabas el mejor orgasmo de mi vida dean winchesster...- Cass le susurro en la oreja

- Ahh…yo…no .. pensé.. era que estaba tan caliente que … NADA dame la sangre y vete de una vez – se sorprendió e intento desviar la conversación y que no se notara el sonrojo que le provoco los recuerdos de Cass gimiendo en la ducha.

- Okay.. okay.. tenemos la menstruación hoy al parecer - le dijo el angel mirando a Dean.

Acto seguido cass desaparece y Dean queda solo en medio de la habitación.

- ¿Dean que ha pasado? - pregunta Sam caminando hacia Dean desde la cocina.

- Nada el angel nos consiguió la sangre - respondió con tono furioso.

- Excelente llamemos a pam...- solto el menor muy despreocupado.

- PAM! - Gritaron ambos.

- No estoy sorda - respondió la hermosa bruja saliendo de la ancha espalda de Sam. Los dos voltearon a verla.

- Y bien para que me han llamado .

- Oh nada... - dice tranquilamente sam - ….para jugar dóminos ¡PARA QUE CRESS QUE TE LLAMAMOS TENEMOS UN HECHIZO QUE ROMPER! - Dijo el castaño ya mas que exasperado.

- Ahh sii... claro... el que los hace maricones - dice la bruja.

- ¡QUE NO SOMOS MARICONES! - grito Dean; al cazador le enfurecía que las personas ahora tuvieran la perfecta escusa de decirle maricón.

- En serio le dijo Pam y me imagino que cuando te tiraste a Sam fue pura coincidencia...- Sam se quedo como agua pa chocolate, sentia que sus rodillas perdieron fuerza ante lo expuesto por la bruja

- ¡COMO SABES ESO! - grito Sam desesperado pensó que se desmallaría pensar que Pam sabia "que vergüenza" grito en su fuero interno, se llevo las manos a la cara cubriéndola.

- Ya te dije Sammy asi te decía cuando te follaba verdad... Sammy - le dijo pam jactandose de lo que sabia muy divertida ella con esas imágenes en su cabeza.

- Estúpida bruja sabelotodo...- replico murmurando bajito Sam.

- Se los dije lo se todo - siguió la bruja comentando - como también se que cierto angel tuvo la...- se paseaba por la habitación mirando Dean mas divertida aun con toda la situación.

- ¡BUENO! - corto Dean - ...vas a revertir el hechizo para eso fue que te llamamos...- la miro mal y mas nervioso de que Sam sepa lo que hacia menos de una hora había estado haciendo sin el.

- Denme la sangre siéntense mientras preparo la poción – ordeno la bruja de negros cabellos.

Acto seguido Pam camina a la cocina, saca la sangre de dragón de su bolsillo y la vacía en una olla y luego saca la sangre de la supuesta bruja que en realidad era de cordero gracias a cass... Pam se quedo contemplando la sangre del frasquito con el pensamiento de cómo le gustaría no revertir el hechizo.

Con su dedo pulgar destapo el frasco, lo miro atentamente especulando su uso constato que Dean & Sam siguieran en la cama, sentados y allí viendo fútbol.

Pero en realidad no era así ….Sam estaba demasiado cerca de Dean y le decía al oído ...

- Te deseo Dean -

- No digas eso Sam es por el hechizo que te tiene así - refuto

- Dame tu mano Dean - Este acepto con miedo Sam la tomo y la puso en su entrepierna.

- la tendría así de dura por un conjuro - se lamió los labios dejando escuchar el lascivo sonido de la saliva en su boca."¡Dios!" pensó Dean que rico se siente atravez de los jeans de Sam podía sentir ese enorme pedazo de 25 cm duro, caliente de Sammy.

- No hagas que me caliente ...- gimió Dean respondiendo con el tono de vos en una octava. Pero la realidad ya era muy tarde por que si no hubieran estado Pam en la cocina... distraída... haciendo la poción el rubio lo estaría follado allí mismo.

Sam le soltó la mano a Dean pero su hermano mayor no la despego, ni un segundo de la entrepierna de Sam, apretando la dura erección de este; Sam comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mordiendo sus labios, su cuello, gimiendo bajito para que Pam no se enterara.

Mientras tanto pam seguía en la cocina...

La bruja vacío el contenido de la sangre de cordero por el lavado de la cocina ya había decidido revertir el hechizo... a su manera claro y envolvió el frasquito de vidrio con una servilleta y lo boto a la basura.

Silenciosamente abrió unos de los gabinetes de arriba, saco una vela blanca, fósforos y un pequeño bowl, acto seguido fue a la nevera y saco salsa de tomate.

Prendió la vela... vacío la salsa de tomate en el bowl y susurrando dijo "la maldición que fue emitida ayúdenme a hacerla perpetua da a esta salsa el sabor de la sangre humana" en consecuencia la salsa de tomate brillo un poco, pam la mezclo con la sangre de dragón hasta dejarla completamente fusionada.

Saco dos cervezas de la nevera y hecho un poco del contenido de la poción en cada una de ellas.

Camino hasta los chicos que al percatarse del taconeo se despegaron de aquel beso apasionado que se estaban dando por suerte Pam estaba muy distraída como para ver lo que pasaba...

- Okay chicos tomarse esta cerveza hasta el fondo y así quedaran libre de la maldición. - si claro pensó Pam en su mente... por alguna razón Pam quería que follaran por siempre. Quisas una broma personal.

Los chicos bebieron todo de un tirón como se les dijo.

- Se sienten diferente - pregunto pam Ambos hermanos se miraron y replicaron "no" a la vez.

- Es normal... se tarda en hacer efecto... un par de horas pero nada, ya tengo que partir - les comento la bruja con una enorme sonrisa que los dejo algo alterados.

- Dean haces los honores - le dijo Pam.

- Por que siempre yo! - dijo como si fuera un nene pequeño dijo Dean.

- Esta bien! esta bien! CASTIELLLLLLLLLL! - grito llenando la habitación con su vos.

- Si.. - dijo cass.

- Necesito que me envíes de vuelta - le ordeno la bruja.

- Revertiste el hechizo - menciono cerciorarse de que la bruja hiciera lo necesario.  
>- Claro ya están como nuevos - dijo Pam pero el culo de dean va a sufrir las consecuencias pensó la bruja riendo a carcajadas en su cabeza, solo esperaba que el angel no le lea la mente.<p>

- Okay - dijo cass, serio intentando parecer lo mas frío posible.

"...La bruja que fue invocada en forma humana  
>ya su misión ha cumplido<br>regresara de donde vino  
>a travez del tiempo y del espacio..."<p>

Una luz azul celestial ilumino a pamela, ella se despidió de los chicos con un gesto... que hizo con las manos, para luego desaparecer a su vez Castiel hizo lo mismo dejando a los chicos solos.

- Al fin acabo esta pesadilla - dijo Dean.

- Ujum ..- murmuro Sam.

- Por que haces así no me digas que sigues siendo gay - dijo Dean.

- Y quien dijo que yo era heterosexual - le dijo Sam mirando fijamente a Dean.

- sabes cuantos años tuve que aguantar que me tocaras sexualmente, verte cuando salias desnudo del baño por que olvidabas la bendita toalla, dejándome ver todo tu paquete … - a todo esto Dean estaba con la boca abierta no podía creer la confesión de su hermano que la había esperado por tanto tiempo.

- las veces que te sorprendi haciéndote pajas a mi lado- siguió Sam -...y no te importaba por que yo era tu hermano y no podía mirarte de esa manera,... ¡PARA ESO ESTA EN MALDITO BAÑO DEAN!- reclama.

- si te pajeas no lo quiero ver... por que después que terminabas y hibas a limpiarte al bano , tenia que hacerme una yo... por culpa de ver como te retorcías en la cama con cada embestida de tu mano, tus gritos masculinos solo lograban agrabar mi erección, no sabes cuantas me di pensando en tu deliciosa polla, tan grande, masculina, en tocarte esos músculos, esos labios...- Así continuaba Sam como si de un monologo se tratara, sin que Dean pudiera cerrar la boca por lo sorprendido que estaba...

- cuando me follaste el otro día fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida ...- se mordió el labio con mucha fuerza dejándolo blanco y mirando la boca de su hermano que si apenas la cerraba de la impresión de todo lo que le dijo.

- Eres mi hermano Dean lo se PERO NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE SEAS TAN CALIENTE, siempre te he deseado Dean SIEMPRE - Dean se quedo mudo antes todo lo que escuchaba de su hermano.. luego recordó que quizás era por el hechizo y no debía tomarlo en serio.

- Mira Sam tranquilo eso lo sientes por el hechizo ya mañana se te pasa y seguirás siendo el nerd que amo - Acto seguido buscando huir de la incomoda situación Dean agarro las llaves del impala y salio a toda velocidad como una puta que es perseguida por las autoridades.

Sam se quedo como petrificado que le hubiera dicho a su hermano como perdió el control así por el... era cierto, todo era cierto pero nunca, PERO nunca, se lo hubiera dicho a su hermano.

Como le dices a un hermano que lo deseas, como le dices que cada vez que se cambia de ropa a tu lado y se dobla para ponerse el calzoncillo, tienes una ereccion que no te puedes levantar de donde estas para que el no lo note; inclusive mientras pensaba en eso Sam recordó la primera vez que Dean lo sorprendió pajeandose cuando tendría unos 14 y lo hacia... porque había visto a su hermano mayor sacudiéndola en el baño y el tuvo una erección también, huyo a su cuarto a tocarse y Dean abrió la puerta sin avisar, sorprendiendo a Sam tocándose por encima de los jeans.

Dean se río y cerro la puerta con seguro y le dijo eso no se hacia así. Se acerco a Sam le desabrocho los jeans y los bajo junto con los bóxer.

- Mira Sam... te tienes que agarrar así ….y tirar para adelante y atrás - le remarco agarrando sin miedo alguno la erección de su hermanito.

- ah! Ass... Dean que rico se siente...eso...- Sam temblaba por el tacto de la enorme mano de Dean.

- Para eso están los hermanos para ensenar a hacer las cosas bien...- y comenzó a tirar mas fuerte del extremadamente duro miembro de su hermano.

- MMMmmmm si dean... me gusta tu manera de ensenar

- dean comenzo a pellizcarle unas de las tetillas haciendo enloquecer a sam y acto seguido comenzo a frotar su dedo por la entrada de este sin introducirlo

- Ahhh…ahhh .. sii…. No pares….. creo que me voy a orinar encima dean

- Jajaja no es cierto es que te vas a venir...- la vos profunda provocándole mas aun.

- ¡A que? - pregunto Sam.

- Que vas a eyacular mira - le dijo Dean mientras tiraba salvajemente del miembro de su adolescente hermanito.

- Oh…ohhh … dios….. siiiiiiii…. Ahhhh ahhhhhhhh… - Sam respiraba fuertemente cuando abrió los ojos y noto un montón de liquido blanco en su camisa.

- Ves Sammy eso se llama semen y los chicos lo segregamos cada vez que nos pajeamos...- explico con la seja arqueada y su sonrisa de superioridad que dejo bobo al menor.

- Ohh...- afirmo con la respiración cortada.

BUENO ¡! Ya basta se dijo sam sacudiendo aquellos pensamientos impuros si dean no siente lo mismo no me importa se metió a bañar y cuando salio hacia una calor de los mil demonios así que se acostó a dormir solo con unos bóxer.

Dean llego a las 2:00 de la madrugada, sam estaba roncando y Dean no quería despertarlo. Asi que se quito las botas, medias y vaqueros y se acostó en su cama contemplando a Sam, el rubio aun se sentía con ganas de devorarlo pero no sabia si era por la poción y con aquel pensamiento se trastabillo hasta caer dormido.

Al día siguiente Dean abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el inicio del amanecer y aun Sam estaba dormido el cazador lo contemplo y vio la erección mañanera de Sam y se dijo a si mismo..."¡Dios! que grande se ve'' tuvo que limpiarse la baba porque se quedo tanto contemplándola que se babeo lo que tambien despertó mini Dean indicándole a su dueño que necesitaba atención.

Dean sin pensarlo comenzó a frotarse por encima de su bóxer cayo boca arriba en la cama de la que aun no se había levantado se saco su duro miembro y empezó a tirar de el con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo medio alto.

Sam despertó al escuchar esos gemidos de placer que le resultaban ya conocidos cuando abrió los ojos y mira hacia su lado allí estaba su hermano dándose unas de sus masculinas pajas las cuales a sam le calentaban tanto, asi que decidió darle un poco de su propia medicina se rodo silenciosamente en la cama y tomos 2 esposas que estaban guardadas en la mochila junto a su cama; se paro de esta con cautela para que Dean no abriera los ojos … se acerco a su cama y debido a los gritos de Dean , Sam tenia una erección importante y dolorosa.

Tomo bruscamente ambas manos de un jalón, dándole un gran susto y le esposo cada una al respaldar de la cama, se quito los bóxer dejando ver aquella erección de ese enorme pene y se sentó encima de Dean muy cerca del duro miembro de este.

- NO TE DIJE QUE NO TE HICIERAS PAJAS AL LADO MIO... EXIsTE EL BAÑO PUERCO! - Sam Le golpeo el duro miembro a dean con la palma abierta .

- Ok ok ya lo entendí ,Perdón, Sam suéltame no lo vuelvo a hacer, déjame ir al baño yo termino allá te lo prometo - dijo entrecortado dean sin saber que planes tenia su hermano que se posaba desnudo encima de el con esa erección.

- No no lo hare...- le dijo luego se acerco a la oreja de Dean haciendo que su erección chocara con la Dean haciéndole que este soltara un "mmmmm...sammm..." casi orgásmico - te voy a hacer pasar lo que tu me haces sentir - Sam volvió a posicionarse sentado casi al lado de la erección de Dean y empezó a tocarse el pene.

- Mmmm… que rico ….ohhh siiii - gritaba Sam mientras se pajeaba no para correrse si no para calentar mas a Dean que al escuchar esos sonidos provenientes de Sam, lograban que la suya reclamara mas atención del niño sobre el en movimientos propios y Dean peleaba para liberarse de las esposas.

- Ohhh siii diossss… - gritaba Sam en conjunto con la piel húmeda- quieres tocarte Dean ...- le decía en modo sensual mientras veía como la polla de su hermano se movía sola reclamando implorando que alguien la tocara.

- SAMM POR FAVOR TOCAME O DEJAME TOCARME ESTOY MUY CALIENTE – soltó con la vos oscurecida y profunda.

- Ahora sabes lo que pasaba mi polla cuando eras tu el que lo hacia - le dijo susurrandole al oído que al inclinarse dejaba que la polla de Dean chocara con su duros abdominales haciendo que este se retorciera de placer soltando jadeos.

Sam volvió a la misma posición luego de inclinarse sobre su hermano y entonces Sam empezó a tocar a Dean, primero le dio un profundo beso mientras sus erecciones volvían a chocar; un gemido se ahogo en la boca de Dean instando a Sam a tocarle las tetillas que sabia era el punto débil del mayor.

- ¡Dios Sammy siii!... suéltame quiero venirme por favor suéltame - suplicaba el mayor.

Sam se levanto de encima de de su hermano y le puso la polla en la boca y como si fuera un experto Dean comenzó a chuparla con vicio, daba embestidas de todas clases con la lengua que hacia que Sam enloqueciera mientras tanto el menor liberaba a su hermano de las esposas.

Acto seguido Sam libero su polla de la boca de Dean, lo tomo por la cintura la cual Dean levanto pensando que le iba a regresar el favor pero no. lo coloco boca abajo y levanto las caderas del mayor dejando su entrada completamente expuesta.

- Samm que haces – pregunto en un jadeo asustado

- Shhh shhh usted tranquilo -

Sam tomo lubricante de la mesa de noche y dejo caer grandes chorros sobre la entrada de dean haciendo que este gimiera ante ese contacto frío, Sam empezó a frotar su dedo en la entrada del mayor haciendo que este jadeara sonoramente.

- Siii .. Sammy …. - soltó tan necesitado, con la cara en la almohada, meneando el trasero. introdujo la puntita de su dedo enloqueciendo completamente a Dean este gritaba

- Mas.. mas quiero mas Sam! por dios mas!- Sam obedeció y entro todo el dedo y empezó a embestir la próstata

- mmmm… dios por que me haces esto.. es tan.. tan delicioso ahhh si ahí mas! - era lo único que podía decir Dean, Sam saco el dedo a lo cual si hermano grito en desaprobación.

- NO.. LO NECESITO NO LO SAQUES!- quiso miras a Sammy pero este le retumbo con la mano en su nuca, relajándolo con caricias por toda su espalda.

- Shh shhh... tranquilo te voy a dar con algo mas grande - Sam se coloco la mano en su pene lo masajea brevemente embadurnándolo con lubricante y alineado la con la entrada apretada empezó a embestir despacio en Dean.

- Dios si .. sii! métemelo todo Samm .. si ahhh.- el aIre se le fue al notarlo introduciéndose mas en el, sintiendo la invasión tortuosa y placentera, gimió contra la almohada, y Sam al escucharlo trato de controlarse pero no lo logro en absoluto.

- ¡Dios! … que delicia es sentir esa cosa tan dura en mi culo .. dame mas rápido Sam ¡si!...así...- debido a los gritos de Dean, Sam estaba cerca de terminar.

Sin dejar en embestir a Dean levanto su cuerpo de la posición en la que estaba y lo pego a su pecho haciéndole sentir mas profundo su polla adentro de este.

- Diosss sii... - gritaba el mayor, Sam tomo su otra mano y empezó a embestir la necesitada erección de su hermano mayor.

- Ahh ahhh ahhh OHHH MMMM SAM.. OHH ahhh ¡Sammy! si ahh - este empezó a respirar mas de prisa dejando jadeos desbaratador del fondo de su garganta.

En 2 o tres embestidas mas dean se vino manchando todo el espaldar de la cama de semen y apretando su el interior de su entrada hizo que sam se corriera como nunca lo había hecho.

Dean cayo de espalda en la cama rendido de placer sam saco su semi erecto pene de dean y se recostó al lado de este y le susurro al oído espero hayas aprendido tu lección no te masturbes en la cama.

Dean se voltio y miro a sam, que le rodeo con sus brazos instintivamente apricionandolo contra el y el rubio se le escapo de entre los labios.

- Te amo Sam -

- Yo también te amo Dean... creo que el hechizo nunca se revirtió -

- No lo se, lo único que se... es que me hacia las pajas en la cama esperando que algún dia me hicieras lo que me hiciste ahora... mucho antes de que la bruja nos maldiciera te deseaba creo que al fin y al cabo las bruja nos hizo un favor...-espuso apenas cayendo en la relajo del post orgasmo.

Se besaron brevemente y se quedaron dormidos mientras sin soltar a dean de entre sus brazos los cubrió a ambos con la colcha.

FIN!


End file.
